creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ignus
Trinity Sol was once a normal fun loving girl who played with her best friend Karly on a constant basis. But when Karly was killed in a deliberate attack by an organisation and Trinity was severely injured, things changed badly. Read about what happened and her transformation into Ignus. Story: Trinity Sol lived next door to her best friend Karly. The two of them were always sharing jokes and helping each other out with their problems. But one day, while the two were out on a walk together after having been playing a few games at the arcade, a man attacked them. Trinity tried to protect Karly, but she suffered several shots to her torso and was helpless to watch as Karly was tortured, raped and murdered. Newfound anger came over her, and she attacked the man, clawing and biting at him. She managed to kill the man by tearing out his jugular, only to recoil in pain. She had been stabbed in the heart by the man during the fight. Through her bad eyesight, she noticed an insignia on the man's arm and a name, 'The Nightmares'. She remembered reading about that particular organisation. They were corrupt people who cared about nothing else but their own profits and satisfaction. They had been guilty of several severe crimes. Keeping those images in her mind, she felt pure unfiltered rage sweep through her body. She clenched her fists, swearing revenge on the entire organisation. Once this oath was made, she closed her eyes and waited for her death. But it never came. She found herself floating in a deep dark room, where a mysterious entity spoke to her. It said that she holds great rage and agony in her heart for her failure to protect Karly. Trinity could not say anything as she was too angry at the organisation and filled with remorse for Karly's death. The entity granted her the chance at revenge, and imbued her with the ability to control fire, to match the burning hot rage her body held within her. Trinity's appearance also changed too. Her hair went from long and brown to short and black. Her eyes, which were a beautiful navy blue, had changed into a deep fiery orange. Her skin was now looking charred and burnt, and her clothes looked singed. Her body was also now smoking. The entity re-birthed her as the vengeful demon Ignus and returned her to life. Now a vengeful demon, Trinity roams the earth, killing all who have had even the slightest connection with the organisation who murdered her friend. Personality: When she was just Trinity Sol, she was kind, energetic, fun-loving and very humorous. But when she became Ignus, her personality changed drastically. She is now determined, angry and very stubborn. She will not rest until she has killed everyone who is associated with the organisation that killed her friend. Facts: *She was only 21 years old when Karly was killed. *As a demon, she does not age biologically but she does age chronologically. *She also does not take jokes lightly, even if they were just small jokes at her clothes or her hair. *To her, anyone who has had even the slightest connection with the Nightmares deserves to die. *She has no idea why she was reborn as Ignus, but she doesn't care. *She doesn't know the entity who re-birthed her as she never saw what they looked like. Quotes: *"I am a burning reminder of your misdeeds!" *"The fire within me burns eternal, and now YOU shall as well" *''"Greetings from the fire, and friend of what you should not have killed!" *"Did things get really hot in here, or is it just me?" *"Come and burn with me!" *''Your sins will be purged with the eternal fire" *''Karly's death will be avenged, even if I have to burn down the entire planet!!!''" Category:Demon Category:Female Category:OC Category:Fucking Run Category:Evil Category:Vengeful Spirit Category:Psychopath Category:Mass Murderer